So Sorry
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Death seems to chase the residents of Castle Bleck around. (FAIL AT TITLE AND SUMMARY. PLEASE READ. SO BRAINDEAD :/ NOT FEELING WELL. NEED REVIEWS FOR MOTIVATION.)


**Me- ... I just love killing Mr. L. **

**Mr. L- Obviously.**

**Me- This is a bit short... But awesome... So yeah. Rated M for multiple character deaths, blood, and gore. **

**Mr. L- ... Neh...**

**Me- I wrote this before the bombing/explosions in Boston... But I still wanted to post this... Prayers to all the people who were hurt... **

**Mr. L- *Takes his hat off in respect and bows his head***

**Me- I hate when things like this happen... **

**Mr. L- Onto the story...?**

**Me- *Nods* Onto the story. R&R~!**

The three heroes stood, motionless, in front of Castle Bleck. Earlier, the people of Flipside had been driven to violence due to the number of casualties they had suffered... And bombed Castle Bleck.

The once majestic and threatening castle was now in ruins. The Void still hung in the sky, so Mario figured there was at least one survivor.

"I don't want to go in..." Peach whimpered. Mario gave her a sympathetic glance and extended his hand. Peach held the plumber's hand tightly. Bowser sniffed in anger, but didn't say anything. The trio walked into the castle.

The smell of death immediately bombarded their nostrils. Peach covered her nose and mouth with her hand, her eyes watering. The moderately loud sound of flies buzzing was nearly deafening. Mario looked around, mentally counting the bodies on the ground. Six, plus one that had been blown to smithereens.

The jester was lying on his stomach, closest to the door. There were no visible wounds, so he must have either suffered a fatal blow to the head or internal bleeding.

The muscular man, the count, the mechanic, the winged girl, and the green shapeshifter were all blown apart, but not to the point of being unrecognizable. Flies covered their bodies.

The secretary was the one who had been blown to absolute bits.

Mario frowned a bit; there had to be one still alive, or the Void would be gone...

"Oh my..." Peach whispered. Before Mario could ask what was wrong, the princess ran over to the mechanic, Mr. L, and he knew she'd found the survivor.

Mr. L was lying on his side, a gaping hole taking up what had once been his stomach and lower chest. His legs were completely gone. He was deathly pale and shaking like a leaf on a windy day. His mouth opened and closed as he struggled to breathe, looking like a fish out of water. His eyes were glassy and scared. His pupils were contracted to the size of pinheads. Flies crawled in and out of his open wound, a few making their way into his throat and out of his mouth.

Peach, horrified and disgusted but saddened that the man was suffering like this, knelt down next to Mr. L and rolled him onto his back. Mr. L grimaced and then looked into the princess's bright blue eyes with his dying silver ones.

"M-Ms... P-Pink-n-frilly..." L choked out, wincing with the effort to talk. Peach felt tears gather in her eyes. Mario and Bowser stood back, unsure of what to do. The princess hesitated, and then took Mr. L's shaking, bloody hand into her dainty, gloved hand.

"Ssh..." she soothed. It was all too obvious that the mechanic was dying, and Peach wasn't about to leave him alone, even if he was a villain. She gently rubbed his hand, averting her eyes as best as she could from the wound. Mr. L coughed harshly, blood pouring out of his mouth. Flies flew away, only to return seconds later. The force of the cough sent L's organs toppling out of his body.

"It hurts..." Mr. L breathed, chest heaving unnaturally.

"I know," Peach cooed softly. She squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry this happened to you..."

"W-Were we bombed?" Mr. L stuttered.

"Yes..."

"Did you a-authorize it?"

"Yes... But I didn't want any of you to have to suffer..." Peach was crying slightly now, tears falling onto L's face.

"... You're pretty," Mr. L slowly reached up and cupped Peach's cheek. Peach steeled her nerves and allowed L to touch her face. The mechanic smiled. "Mr. Jumpsalot is lucky..."

"Thank you... And yes, he is," Peach smiled back through her tears. Mr. L was slowly fading away, his eyes becoming less focused and his breathing getting slower.

"Is the Void gone...?" the dying man questioned. Peach glanced at Mario. The sudden movement caused L's hand to fall from her face. The red plumber stood at the window, eyes studying the Void, which was fading away at the same pace that L's life was. He looked at the princess.

"It's getting smaller," he answered, nodding a bit.

"Almost," Peach whispered to Mr. L.

"The others are dead, aren't they?" Mr. L's voice cracked as he said this. Peach nodded.

"I'm so sorry..." she said softly. Mr. L's eyelids fluttered shut. He took a deep, shaky breath, and then sighed heavily.

"Have at you... Peach..." the mechanic murmured before finally passing on. Peach let out a sob. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Mario stood behind her.

"The Void is gone..." he announced quietly. Peach sniffled slightly, nodding. The news should have been great. The news should triggered celebration. The news should have made everything better. But all it did was leave three heroes with the burden of seven dead people and broken hearts.

**Mr. L- Meow.**

**Me- Why am I so depressed. **

**Mr. L- I don't even know. I'm bored.**

**Me- Ditto...**

**Mr. L- ...**

**Me- ...**

**Mr. L- ... So...**

**Me- Well... **

**Mr. L- I'm not in the mood to talk.**

**Me- Me neither... Review, readers, please~**


End file.
